the unexpected alliance
by mizurazame
Summary: kagome finds a young girl from the feudal era in her time what could happen next? rated for language
1. ch 1

-hey! welcome to my new fic! i hope you like it it's about a girl that kagome finds in her time who came from the feudal era.oh and anyting in brackets _(like this)_ means that their thinking but if it's in the middle of a sentence and it's attatched to two words(like this)it's me telling you some thing. oh and this is the first fic that i've written in a while without my character mizura and instead i have a new character... hope ya like her!  
  
medoka- heya peoples! this is mizurazame's newest fic by the name you can tell that there's an unexpected alliance coming.  
me-don't tell them anything!!! you'll ruin the surprise!  
medoka-sorry now on to the story!  
me-uhh hello that's my line.  
disclaimer:- i do not own inuyasha or any of it's characters and all of the characters are going to be out of character probably sorry if you don't like that.  
  
the unexpected alliance: ch 1.  
  
"Mother! Father! Where are you going?! don't leave me here!"  
  
The girl woke up  
  
_(again, the same stupid dream again! why does it keep appearing at the worst moments?)_  
  
"are you alright Rose?"asked one of the surrounding wolves.  
  
"yeah i'm fine it was just the dream again."  
  
"oh again was it you should find a way to get rid of it."  
  
"maybe i should but how? i don't know of any way to make it dissapear."  
  
"you could go to the northern tribe and have them interpret it."  
  
"it's just a stupid dream i can live with it."  
  
"but Rose it scares us when oyu cry out at night." whined one of the younger pups.  
  
Rose sighed "alright but if i'm mistaken for a human it's midnight's fault alright?"  
  
midnight was the first wolf to have talked to Rose when she joined the pack and could easily see why they would believe she was a human. she walked like them and dressed like them but because of her ears and eye's they had known that she was not. her ears are pointed at the tips(think of koga's ears and you'll get it)but her hair which is long and black is always covering them, her eyes which you can only see in daylight are black with red lines making the shape of a rose in each eye. which is how she recieved her name as midnight had recieved his by his pure black fur and yellow eye's.  
  
"i don't think that they will rose they just have to look at your eye's and they can tell that your a demon."  
  
"then why is it that no one besides the pack can tell that i'm not a human?"  
  
"no idea but you should get some sleep Rose if your heading out for the northern mountains tomorrow."  
  
"thanks midnight i think i will. good night."  
  
With that rose went back to sleep. The next morning Rose started heading north. while she was walking through a forest when she came across a clearing. in the clearing there was a well. Rose decided to look closer because there were vines all over the well and she also thought that it was strange that the vines were coming from the inside the well itself.  
  
"now this is strange." rose said to herself "ther's no water and what's that shining at the bottom?"  
  
Rose jumped into the well and picked up what looked to be some kind of shard. suddenly she felt strange as if the ground she had been kneeling on had suddenly dissapeared and she was falling slowly then it stopped and she was once again kneeling in the well. Rose looked up expecting to see the sun and sky, instead she saw the wooden roof of a small hut. Rose started to get scared and decided to climb out of the well. once she was out she sat down by one of the walls. a few minutes later she heared the sound of people talking.  
  
"kay Grandpa i'm going to school now!" yelled one obviously in a hurry.  
  
"but Kagome! i thought up a really good excuse for your absence!"yelled the other one seemingly irritated.  
  
"not this time Grandpa! now i'm.....why do i sense a jewel shard?" asked the one called Kagome.  
  
"no idea"  
  
suddenly the door to the hut opened and a girl in a green skirt and a white blouse was standing there. Rose was hoping that the girl wouldn't notice her. but unfortunately she was noticed anyways.  
  
"hey! how did you get here!?"  
  
-awww chapter one is over! oh well i can try to get the second one up as soon as possible and i hope that people read this story and review it. oh and i'm sorry about the begining's of sentences being un capitalized but i don't have microsoft word or anything with spell check or automatic capitalization and i keep forgetting to capitalize things. though i did make an effort to captalize names.  
  
somara-well let me guess another story.  
me-yeah so? this ones good my friend tatararose is helping me write it .  
somara-really?  
me-yes i got stuck without a plot line and she helped me think of one and the whole begining for one of the chapters.  
somara-oh ok then. your friend tatararose what kind of stories does she write?  
me-uhh well you see she started out one story which was normal then it turned yaoi and all of her stories have been like that so far. but there wont be any yaoi in this fic! i promise because i know that some people don't like that kind of stuff.  
somara:ok then.  
  
-eek! too muh writing and lighting and god damned thunder! i hate my city!!! it's too wet right now. ohh sorry aobut the complaining people can't help it it's all i can do until the thunderstorm is over oh well. the next chapter will be up soon i promise! to those few people who like this story. i'm just saying that becuase i'm a crappy writer and few people seem to read my fics....maybe it's because some can't review oh well i'm done now. bye! 


	2. ch 2

Hey so this is the second chapter of my story and i hope you like it. Now this chapter might seem kindof strange and if it is i'm sorry. But oh well here's the second chapter.  
  
Review responses:  
  
rednal29- Hey thanks for reviewing, i'll put a capital everytime it's needed now! I found a way to be able to have the capitals without using the stupid shift key.  
  
disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or the characters. Ch 2.  
  
"Hey! How did you get here!?"  
  
"I-I don't know exactly." stuttered rose fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Ok, it's alright i wont hurt you. Now do you have a shard of the jewel?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well if you mean this..." Rose held up the shard that she had found earlier.  
  
"Thats it! Where did you find it?"  
  
"At the bottom of a well in a forest clearing."  
  
"Strange it must have just been put there a little while ago, now are you human or demon?"  
  
"Demon though i've been mistaken for human by almost everyone but the pack."  
  
"Pack?"  
  
"The pack of wolves that i live with. I think they found me when i was a young child because i've been having this strange recurring dream..."  
  
"Oh, do you know what kind of demon you are?"  
  
"No, not really. The only thing to show for it i guess would be my eyes and ears."  
  
"Ok lets go outside then maybe i'll know what kind of demon you are, and please don't freak out alright?"  
  
"Umm ok."  
  
The two of them walked outside. Rose looked around and found her surroundings quite strange. Instead of trees she found tall buildings that seemed to touch the sky.  
  
"This.....is.....strange." Rose said with a hint of confusion in her voice.  
  
"Yeah it was for Inuyasha too. Ok so whats your name?"  
  
"My name is Rose and i heared someone call you Kagome earlier."  
  
"That would have been my grandfather. So can i see your ears and eyes please?"  
  
Rose put her hair behind her ears and looked right into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Wow. You never see eyes like that anywhere, and by your ears i think that you might be a wolf demon."  
  
"That could be true."  
  
"Would you mind staying here until i get back from school? I would like to talk to you."  
  
"Uhh i guess."  
  
"Alright. Hey grandpa!"  
  
"What is it Kagome i thought you were going to school."  
  
"I am but could you take Rose up to my room or some thing? she's staying here until i get back. And don't bug her!"  
  
"Alright but you come home right after school then you wont have time to hang around with your friends."  
  
"Yeah yeah see you later."  
  
Then Kagome left and her grandfather took Rose to Kagome's room and left leaving the door open. Rose sat on the bed thinking, wondering how the pack was. Hours later Rose was still sitting there thinking about the pack when suddenly she felt the mind link that she had to midnight snap, which could only mean that the pack was dead.  
  
"NOO!" Rose creamed and started cring into her hands.  
  
Kagome's family had heared the scream and ran up to the room. Luckily Kagome's grandfather had told the other two people in the house that they had a guest. It was Kagome's mother who went up to Rose.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"Please go away. I don't want to talk to anyone."  
  
"Please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I just lost all of the family that i've ever known." Rose said stifling her tears for two seconds then she started crying again.  
  
"But how would you know?" asked kagome's little brother Sota.  
  
"I had a mind link with the wolves. It was attatched to Midnight my sister wolf, well if midnight died then the link would have transferred to another wolf and a small amount would have dissapeared, the link is technically attached to every wolf in the pack but the link snapped and i can't feel any link to any of the wolves in the pack which means that they've been completely annhaihilated(i can't spell it so please live with it).  
  
"Oh my" said Kagome's mom. "Kagome will be home soon maybe you can go back then, maybe you can find out what happened."  
  
"I already know what happened and who killed them. He was trying to find me and when he found out that i wasn't there he killed the wolves knowing i would come back. W-would it be alright if i stayed here? I have nothing to go back to now anyways."  
  
"Well i guess you could have the spare bedroom. You would have to go to school though."  
  
"I just need a place to stay."  
  
"You would have to go to school people would get suspicious and wonder."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
When Kagome got home her mother and grandfather told her that Rose wanted to stay but didn't tell her why.  
  
"Your sure Rose? it's going to take a lot of getting used to for you."  
  
"I really want to stay i find it intresting here and i want to learn more. Besides it's just too dangerous back home."  
  
"Alright then i'll wake you up early to get ready for school and i'm not going to be there during the day. Oh yeah! How old are you?"  
  
"Umm well i just turned fifteen today."  
  
-Eek! Short i think oh well tell me what you think the next chapter i'll put up soon umm lets see here.....the next chapter is where the plot line kindof starts to come out. and it's where my friend starts to help me also there are a couple new characters showing up one completly created by tatararose and the other one was created by both of us i forget how we came up with his name though......oh well i'll find out by the next chapter!  
  
somara- you done talking yet?  
  
me-maybe why?  
  
somara- because your anoying.  
  
me-your probably right oh well.  
  
somara- i'm always right.  
  
-annoying somara, whatever review please!!! i would like some reviews soon! and also thanks to rednal29 for reviewing the first chapter! 


	3. ch 3

-Heya everyone! This is the third chapter now, preatty much the whole beginning was written by tatararose i have to give her credit for it and for helping me create the character Shuyin Minoshi the first name came from a mix of the names suboshi and jin. The last name came from a mix of Minamino and Jagonshi, no one say anything about it but we couldn't think of anything else! Yeah well.  
  
Review responses:

rednal29-thanks for reviewing and i hope you like this chapter the next one the plot comes out alot more than in this one you just get to know some of the characters better i guess.  
  
Disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha or any of it's characters or one of the two new characters showing up in this chapter the character is the property of tatararose. We both own Shuyin Minoshi so the other character belongs to her.  
  
Ch 3.  
  
Kagome woke Rose up early the next morning to get her ready for school, she lent Rose one of her school uniforms as Rose didn't have one yet. Once Rose was ready they left. Kagome showed Rose the way to the school and then around the school and to her first class.  
  
"Ok Rose if anyone asks i'm home with a cold i'm sick ok? They don't know much now i'll see you later." Kagome told Rose.  
  
"Alright i'll see you another day then."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Then Kagome ran off to go to the feudal era and Rose walked into the class.  
  
"Oh! Your here! Class this is Rose she just arrived here so be nice." the teacher told the class.  
  
Rose looked around the room, her gaze fell upon a young man in the back of the class.he had blond hair that just reached his shoulders, two small clumps fell beside his face passing his shoulders by a couple of inches. His eyes were a lovley saphire blue, innocence and hapiness added a bright gleam that could cheer anyone up.he wore the same thing as all of the other boys in the school.  
  
"Now where should we seat you? How about beside Tatara."  
  
The teacher pointed out a girl seated in the middle of the class, she had long blond hair with two red streaks in front. Her eyes were a constant swirl of blue and purple.  
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
Rose moved to her seat and sat down.  
  
"Hi! My name's Tatara Rose!(sound familiar?)whats yours?"  
  
"My name's Rose."  
  
"And your last name?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
So the day continued on as would any other school day. Rose found out that the young man's name is Shuyin Minoshi and that he's one of the best students in the school. When Rose was walking back to the higurashi family shrine she didn't notice Tatara following her until she got to the stairs.  
  
"Why are you following me Tatara?" asked Rose without turning around.  
  
"Well i want to be your friend." Tatara replied.  
  
"I don't need friends the last time i had friends they all dissapeared."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing! Forget i said anything!"  
  
Rose ran up the stairs to the shrine then went inside the house closing the door behind her.  
  
"So Rose how did your first day of school go?" asked Kagome's mother as soon as Rose walked in the house  
  
"Boring really really boring"  
  
"Of course it was boring to you, your used to and action packed life aren't you?"  
  
"Yes i am, if you don't mind i think i'll go sit in my room for a while"  
  
"Alright, i'll call you for supper"  
  
"I feel like i'm replacing Kagome."  
  
"Don't worry your not replacing her at all."  
  
"Maybe i'll go walk outside instead."  
  
Rose went outside and started walking around the grounds. As she was walking she felt something foreboding so she looked around and noticed that she was standing under a large tree.  
  
"Could this be the place where?......no it can't be"  
  
Then she kept on walking around. Later on that week Rose was sitting outside the school during a sort of recess when shuying came up to her.  
  
"Hello Rose, i was just wondering what you think of our school."  
  
"Huh?....oh it's fine_ (it's the first one i've ever been to what else can i say?)_ "  
  
"That's good, where do you live? You don't have to answer if you don't want to"  
  
"I'm staying at the higurashi shrine."  
  
"Is your whole family there?"  
  
A shadow crosed Rose's face when he mentioned the word family.  
  
"No.....it's just me, my.......family lives somewhere else."  
  
"Oh well then i'll see you in calss then."  
  
Shuyin left and Tatara came and sat down beside Rose.  
  
"Hi Rose, i'm sorry about earlier in the week it was your first day and i problably freaked you out by following you and stuff i'm really sorry."  
  
"It's alright i shouldn't have snapped back at you like that it's just that before then i was having a really rough couple of days."  
  
"So do you want to be friends?" Tatara asked a hint of pleading in her voice.  
  
"Sure, everyone needs friends i only just learnt that because before i took my friends for granted but now i know that you should never take your friends for granted."  
  
Rose and Tatara became good friends. Shuyin talked to Rose more often and once he asked her to a movie but she declined as she had other things to do. These other things were the fighting classes that she had signed up for at her school, she had three classes on each monday, friday, and sunday, she really wanted to keep her fighting skills up to date as she knew that she would go back home eventually. For her story writing class that she also signed up for she simply wrote about things that had happened to her and the pack and changed all of the names. Rose was happy but she always felt that longing for home.  
  
Me-ack! This chapter has a sappy ending damn it! And i put a stupid lesson in it too. I hate it when i do that! it's really weird! Oh well another chapter done. The plot line will show up more in the next chapter and it's gets kind of confusing soon and also thanks tatararose for helping me! I needed it badly! Now i know that not many people read this story but could someone help me think of a description for a guy who's gonna show up soon? He's a wolf demon but i need a name and something to help with what he looks like so please please please help me create this character! I will give you credit for creating him.  
  
Malachai-uhhh mziurazame? You know that your probably annoying them now.  
  
Me-i know i'll stop now.  
  
malachai-good well she'll update soon.  
  
me- what choice do i have? you'll force me to even if i don't want to!  
  
malachai-just ignore her


	4. ch 4

-Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update I've been really lazy lately and I didn't feel like writing anything on the computer though I'm up to chapter seven in writing!

Somara- oO okay there you really need a life you know that.

Me-of course I need a god damned life! All I do all day is sit around and either write or play video games but if I didn't write I wouldn't have any stories oh well! Oh yeah and I'm thanking Tatararose for giving me the character that I'm gonna use in the next chapter. The bitch didn't review so.... I forget if she emailed me or called me on the phone...oh well. On with the story!

Review responses-

Suaru- thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story!

Cass/undercovervampire- thanks Cass for reviewing you can read my story soon as I'm finally updating...

Inuyasha's real girl: thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer-did someone say that I OWN inuyasha? Are they crazy! I don't own it! Never have never will!

Ch.4

A year has passed since Rose had arrived in modern day Tokyo and she knew that it was time for her to go home to the feudal era, so on the day of her birthday she dragged Tatara somewhere where no one could hear them.

"Tatara I'm leaving and I just want to say goodbye."

"What? Why? Are you going on vacation or something? (I really made Tatara a ditz didn't I?)"

"Well kindof I'm going back home and I'm probably not coming back"

"Why are you leaving? You've only been here for a year! You said that you might stay here!"

"I know but I've been here too long. There are some things back home that I need to take care of back home anyway."

"Where do you live? I might be able to visit you!"

"Uh that might be a little hard...."

"Why? You're not making any sense! Why would it be hard for me to come visit you?"

"Look, Tatara, how the hell do I say this? Well let's see" Rose sighed "I came here through a well five hundred and one years ago. I jumped in and ended up here. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Actually I kinda do...my mom's been acting weird lately and saying stuff about a well and going home..."

"That's...really.... Weird"

"I'll go with you!"

"You can't. You need a shikon jewel shard...it's a pink crystal shard...."

"Are you talking about the ones that Kagome always carries with her? Cuz she dropped one three months ago and I still have it!"

"Well I guess...it's going to be dangerous and alot of people are.... Very.... Different there."

"I'll be able to live with it trust me."

"Alright then, I'm leaving tonight at around 10:00 so be ready and be at the Higurashi shrine."

"Alright I'll be there."

The two girls went to class, when they left Shuyin came around the corner that he had been hiding behind.

"Well now, that's quite interesting."

Rose went back to the shrine and started packing some stuff that she would be taking with her. Later Sota knocked on her door.

"What is it?"

"Mom would like you to come downstairs for a little while."

"Tell her I'll be down in a couple minutes."

"Alright see you soon!"

Rose finished packing and went downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room. Everyone included Sota, Kagome's mother and grandfather, Kagome and Inuyasha. Rose stared at Inuyasha and he stared back.

"What the hell?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Calm down inuyasha" Kagome ordered him.

"Can I go back to my room now? Please?" asked Rose.

"Rose could you please sit down there are a few things we wish to give you." Said Kagome's mother.

"Umm alright...."

Rose sat down on the floor. Four small boxes were passed to her one from each member of the Higurashi family. She opened the one from Kagome's mother first, it contained a necklace with a red rose pendant. She then opened the box from Sota it was a wolf bracelet. The box from Kagome's Grandfather had a statue of a wolf looking at a fallen Rose. The last box was the one from Kagome, inside was a ring the ring was silver it had two leaves on the sides and where the leaves met there was a silver rose with a red ruby in the center of it, the box also contained a jewel shard.

"Uh Kagome are you sure you want to give me the shard?"

"Of course I do! You are practically my sister you know...."

"Are you crazy! We've been working on gathering those shards for over a year! And you're just going to give them away!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's face fell to the floor hitting it with a loud bang.

"What did you do that for!" he yelled as he got up.

"Because now sit down and shut up!"

"Humph"

"Kagome I'm kindof leaving tonight you really shouldn't give this to me" Rose said.

"You're going back?"

"Yes and a friend of mine is forcing me to drag her along as well."

"How are you going to manage that?"

"You dropped a shard a while ago and she found it."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "You dropped a shard and didn't even notice how could you be so stupid!"

"Uhhhhhh...oh whatever SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's face hit the ground hard.

"Stop doing that!"

"What time are you leaving Rose?" asked Kagome completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"At around 10:00, that's when my friend should be getting here."

"Well uh it's five to ten now."

"What! Eek!"

Rose ran upstairs and grabbed her stuff then came running back down to put her gifts into the bag that she was carrying then said goodbye to Kagome's family and ran outside to see Tatara walking up the steps to the shrine.

"Hey! I'm here! I'm on time right?"

"Yeah you're on time, you ready to go?"

Kagome came out of the house with a grumbling Inuyasha.

"Rose wait a sec we'll go back with you."

"I am NOT going anywhere with him around."

"And I'm not going anywhere with her either!"

"What have you two got against each other?"

"He attacked the pack!"

"She attacked me!"

"Ok slow down. Rose what do you mean he attacked the pack?"

"Lets see...he was riding a bull with three eyes and shadow sensed him in the area and he attacked her! I could feel her weakening so I went out to see what happened then mutt face here killed her so I attacked him."

"So that's where he got those scratch marks...oh well both of you are going back together and that's final!"

"Yes Kagome" they both said in unison.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Tatara with a confused voice.

"Never mind now can we get going?"

"Sure uh rose I would like it if you traveled with us we need to get those shards back from you someday and Tatara."

"Whatever now lets go!"

So they all jumped into the well and came out in feudal Japan. Rose looked at Tatara and gasped when she saw....

-Ha! The chapters finally done! Now some people can't bug me to update! Whoo hoo! I am way too hyper...oh well! It's done! It's done! Yay! Ok calm down...ok I'm calm now.

Somara-you are so weird....


End file.
